Yokozuna
Yokozuna is the contestant ranked 53rd on DeathWatch and the sixth boss of MadWorld. Background Not much information is given about Yokozuna. He has participated at least in one DeathWatch game in the past, where he fought Kreese Kreely and left him with an injured pancreas. Appearance Yokozuna is a large sumo wrestler, but unlike usual sumo wrestlers, he has very little body fat and huge muscles. He wears a thick rope, the tsuna, around his waist - the traditional identifying feature of a Yokozuna - with a keshō-mawashi underneath, which is some kind of ornate loincloth. He also wears ropes on his wrists and ankle-high gaiters on his feet. On his back, he has five banners, the nobori, stuck into the knot of his tsuna. He seems to be quite old, probably in his sixties. This could make him one of the oldest (human) contestants in DeathWatch. Involvement in the Jefferson Island DeathWatch games Yokozuna is the third and final boss of Asian Town and is fought in that region's sumo arena. Strategy Being a sumo wrestler, Yokozuna utilizes his mass for charge attacks. He also uses rapid strikes with his palms to push the enemy back and sometimes stomps the ground to deal damage in a small area of effect. Jack can swipe at Yokozuna with his chainsaw, but he has to watch his movements, so he can dodge in time. As Yokozuna's attacks have a long execution time, Jack can dodge the first strike and then attack Yokozuna from behind while he is still attacking in the original direction. From time to time, Yokozuna will power up und jump into the air. There, he will grab a camera helicopter and smash it down on Jack, but that can easily be dodged. Power Struggle After Yokozuna took enough damage, attacking him with a strong attack like a chainsaw slice or a dash attack will cause him to tumble. This is the opportunity to initiate a Power Struggle. Jack will swing his chainsaw at Yokozuna, but the latter deflects that attack. Jack will then charge at Yokozuna while rapidly punching him, pushing him backwards with each punch. At the edge of the ring, Yokozuna will try for a counterattack, but if Jack is fast enough, he will dodge and push Yokozuna out of bounds into the hazards surrounding the ring. If Jack loses however, Yokozuna will grab his head and punch him in the guts, which sends Jack flying out of bounds himself. Should Jack lose the third round's Power Struggle, it will be an instant death. Death Yokozuna's death occurs after Jack wins the Power Struggle in round 3 - or any other round, in case Yokozuna's health drops to zero before. He will punch Yokozuna out of bounds and into a large cannon. That cannon then sends Yokozuna flying into a volcano which then erupts, most likely killing him. Commentator Quotes Intro * Howard: "Here comes Jack, as he walks in amongst all those beautiful flowers." *'Kreese:' "Nothing says 'I'm gonna rip your fuckin' head off' like making an entrance to a bunch of flowers." *'Kreese:' "And here comes the big boss!" *'Howard:' "That waterfall is giving him the closest thing to a shower he's had in months." During battle * Kreese: "I know for a fact that fucker can slap the pancreas out of you." * Howard: "That why you piss out of a tube?" * Kreese: "One of the reasons." * Howard: "Man, I want ten chainsaws against that fucking monster." * Kreese: "Well, Jack's just got the one, and he has to use it wisely." * Howard: "Hey Kreese. Any idea why sumo wrestlers do that stamping thing with their feet before fighting?" * Kreese: "Ask me another question and I'll sell you to one of those sumo wrestlers, so you can be their dildo." Yokozuna dodges an attack * Kreese: "How could Jack miss a target that big?!" * Howard: "Maybe he's on drugs. I know I am. At least I think I am. Am I? ... Got any drugs?" Round One * Howard: "Round one!" * Kreese: "This should be fun!"/"Quick! Grab a Gun!" Jack winning a Power Struggle * Howard: "You gotta be PUSHy to win against this guy." * Kreese: "That was weak." * Howard: "I know... But Jack is strong." * Howard: "Nice, Jack! Push that big fucker out of the ring and onto something sharp." * Kreese: "Or electrified." * Howard: "Or otherwise dangerous." Yokozuna gets impaled on the blades * Howard: "A hobo would have to be made out of steel to survive a night in the dumpsters around here!" * Kreese: "Oh yeah, the Steel Hobo!" * Kreese: "I fought him in his doom dumpsters back in '03. He had an atomic shopping cart combo that was unbeatable." * Howard: "Wow, really?" * Kreese: "No, I totally made that up to fuck with you." Jack losing a Power Struggle * Howard: "Ain't that a kick in the head?" * Kreese: "Actually he's grabbing Jack's head and kicking him in the spleen." * Howard: "Suck my dick, Dr. Anatomy, it is located... right here!" Death of Yokozuna * Howard: "Volcanorific! * Kreese: "An explosive end to an explosive match." * Howard: "Sweet! Jack not only defeated Yokozuna, he killed thousands by triggering a volcanic eruption!" * Kreese: "Jack is the man!" Trivia * According to the end credits, Yokozuna's name is Daisangen. ** Daisangengen is also the name of one of the three Yakuman Gosanke, which are the three Yakuman (which are considered the best hands due to the difficulty in setting them up) hands that are considered the easiest to obtain. ** Yokozuna shares his trait of being named after a Mahjong hand with Shogun Kokushimuso. * Yokozuna is one of only four characters who instantly kill Jack upon a lost Power Struggle (albeit in the third round only). The others are Death Blade, Big Long Driller and Martin. * The Yokozuna is an actual rank in sumo wrestling, and it is considered to be the most honorable rank a sumo wrestler can receive. * He is the only boss in Asian Town to fight exclusively with his bare hands, as Shogun and RinRin both wield weapons in a fight. ** He is also the first boss to fight exclusively without a weapon, as well as the only one to have a fighting style based around wrestling. * His death by volcano is likely a reference to the high presence of volcanoes in Japan, in which there are over 100 active volcanoes. * The "stamping thing" that sumo wrestlers do before fighting that Howard is so curious about is formally known as shiko and is both an exercise for flexibility and a ritual to drive off demons before a bout.Glossary of sumo terms. * The battle against Yokozuna is unique as it is composed of multiple rounds. After each rounds, the hazard outside the ring change. * His helicopter piledriver attack makes a reappearance in Anarchy Reigns, unfortunately, Yokozuna himself does not make a reappearance. * Due to the fact that he is automatically defeated after he loses the Power Struggle for the third time, it might seem as if Yokozuna has no interactive finisher - or a proper finisher at all. However, if his health reaches zero, he will be out of breath and the "FINISH!" prompt will appear. The finisher looks identical to the Power Struggle, but unlike the Power Struggle, Jack cannot lose during the finisher. * His appearance might be the inspiration for the boss character Augus from Ashura's Wrath, given that they are heavily muscled old men, with impressive, "flared up" beards, large angular eyebrows, and blank white eyes. * He shares his boss theme with Kojack and Martin. ** He is also the only boss who has that theme to not be riding a vehicle. Gallery Yokozuna1.png|Yokozuna waiting under a waterfall Yokozuna2.png|Yokozuna preparing to fight Yokozuna_Power_Struggle.png|Initiating a Power Struggle against Yokozuna Yokozuna_Power_Struggle_lost1.png|Jack losing the Power Struggle Yokozuna_defeated1.png|Yokozuna having lost the final Power Struggle Yokozuna_defeated2.png|Yokozuna launched to his demise Yokozuna_defeated3.png|The volcano eruption that killed Yokozuna References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bosses Category:Asian Town